Never Forget
by XxSuicidalMemoriesxX
Summary: Songfic! SasukexSakura. Im bad at summeries. Please read and comment! Thanks!


:D Its Jessica again! Nother fanfic. I know I haven't finished any of the other ones. Im jus bad like that. I'll try to get back on the ball soon. I was listening to this song and was like. Wowed. It fits Sasuke and Sakura very well. I'm not a huge fan, but I'm not a hater. So here's my attempt at a song fic!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Song: IrisArtist: Goo Goo Dolls

Anime Show: Naruto

Couple: Sakura and Sasuke

Key: _Song _Story **Thoughts**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_And I'd give up forever to touch you._

'_Cause I know that you feel me somehow._

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be._

_And I don't want to go home right now._

Sakura was watching the raven haired Sasuke's back as he walked away from her. She didn't want him to go. She knew his leaving was long coming, but she could never have imagined life without him. **Is this love?** She asked herself hesitantly.

"Don't go Sasuke! Come back! Please!" She practically screamed. She held tears back that burned her eyes. Her ninja headband wasn't a current accessory, she didn't wear it often. Sasuke wanted to oblidge to the pink haired girl's requests, his evey fiber of his body told him he needed to. That he couldn't leave the one who cared about him truly. He couldn't stay anymore though. He had a mission that needed to be completed.

_And All I can taste is this moment._

_And All I can breathe is your life._

'_Cause sooner or later it's over._

_I just don't want to miss you tonight._

He gave in. Against even his own strength, his lust for holding the girl in his arms was too strong. He turned around. His expression solemn.

"You really think this is easy on me, Sakura?" He asked, his eyes dark and wondering, and his expression no different. 'I have no choice, love. I have to do this. I'll come back. I promise." Sasuke said, his voice convincing, as always as he shifted one foot and was in front of her in the blink of an eye.

"Well no", Sakura said guiltily. Sasuke shook his head, and instead of speaking, he took her hands into his and smiled softly. "..S-Sasuke…What're you doing?"

"Stop talking, Sakura." He said softly. He leaned in and kissed her delicately, gently, and passionately. The way every girl wants to get kissed. Sakura returned his kiss gently. Sasuke now held her in his arms as they snaked around her waist.

_And I don't want the world to see me._

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's meant to be broken. _

_I just want you to know who I am._

Sasuke pulled away now. "Sakura?"

Sakura turned her head to the side slightly. "Yes?" Sasuke took her hands again and looked her right in the eyes.

"Never forget me? Please?" He pleaded, his eyes were begging her.

"But, you promised to come back." Sakura remarked, horrified.

"I know, but in case something should go wrong. You seem to be the only one that knows the real me now. Please, just never forget." Sasuke pleased with her, again. She nodded in response as she tried to imagine life with him never coming home. She couldn't. Sasuke seemed relieved now. "At least someone will remember. None of them understand why I'm leaving again. You're the only one, Sakura."

Sakura beamed at him. "I will never forget, Sasuke…I love you." She spoke the words that tugged at her heart for so long.

"I love you too, he responded, and Sakura thought her heart might join the birds, flying up in the sky.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming. _

_Or the moment of truth in your lies._

_When everything feels like the movies._

_Yeah you bleed just to know your alive._

Sakura's eyes were welling up with tears. She knew he was leaving now. She didn't want him too. **What if he doesn't come back?** She asked herself, hesitantly. She didn't want to imagine it and shook it away, smiling, she was lost in the moment. Sasuke took her hands again and kissed her fingertips tenderly. "Don't forget what I told you, Sakura." It was then that Sakura let the salty flood of tears stream down her face.

"W-why?!. Don't go!"Sakura cried through her tears, her eyes ablaze with emotions of every kind. Sasuke was a little alarmed, he hated her being in distress and it bothered her.

'Relax, my cherry blossom." He crooned, calming her. "I will come back." Sasuke smiled reassuringly and let her hands go, his own falling to his sides as his face turned into an emotionless mask again. Sakura wanted to get on her hands and knees and beg him not to go. She knew it wouldn't work.

"I love you." She murmured, the wind carried it to Sasuke.

"I love you too." he responded, simply. And yet the words had so much meaning and love in them.

_And I don't want the world to see me._

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand. _

_When everything's made to be broken._

_I just want you to know who I am._

Sasuke didn't smile again. He turned around and started walking, slowly, but surly. Sakura wanted to stop him again, but she knew it wouldn't work again. He wasn't going to stop again, not even for her, and Sakura knew that. She shook her head, shining tears streamed down her face, her face now shimmering in the moonlight. It was getting late, Sakura could feel it, but she didn't move. She watched Sasukes walking form as he continued on towards the tall iron gates to Konoha.

"Why?" she asked herself. She knew it would be easier to let him go if she didn't feel this way about him. He shouldn't have told her how he felt. She paused. **What am I thinking?** She mentally asked herself. She was happy he relayed this information to her. She'd been curious for so long, and finally she now knew that someone did indeed feel the same way. She smiled through the tears and shook her head as if to rid herself of them and turned around, her back to Sasuke now, and started walking home.

_And I don't want the world to see me._

"_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken._

_I just want you to know who I am._

_I just want you to know who I am._

_I just want you to know who I am._

_I just want you to know who I am._

Sakura just kept walking. The worlds "Don't forget" Seemed to waft around her head as though they were riding on the wind currents. **I will never forget.** She thought to herself and kept walking into the darkness of the trees as clouds slowly covered the bright moon. Sakura wiped the last of her tears away, only for another set to come on, worse than eve**r**.

Soon she made it to her home and wandered up the stairs and into the house, she went into her bedroom, and let the darkness sick her in. She walked in and plopped face forward on the bed and closed her eyes, she quickly succumbed to sleep and dreamed of Sasuke that night. Her, Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks!! We'll see if I continue this, imma need a lot of reviews to get motivated. I might have a song for the next fic to continue, but well see!! Comments PLEASE!!


End file.
